Le Gardien des Secrets
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Trois ans. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour rentrer de sa dernière mission. Trois années qui avaient couvert son corps de nouvelles cicatrices. Trois années loin de ses amis et de Blaise, dont les vies avaient continué. Sans lui. - OS - HP/BZ


_**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne touche aucune sorte de compensation monétaire pour la publication de ce texte. _

§ § §

**Titre** : Le Gardien des secrets

**Résumé **: Trois ans. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour rentrer de sa dernière mission. Trois années qui avaient couvert son corps de nouvelles cicatrices. Trois années loin de ses amis et de Blaise, dont les vies avaient continué. Sans lui.

**Statut **: OS - Terminé

**Pairing** : HP x BZ

**Rating **: M

**Warning **: Il est mention dans ce texte d'une relation homosexuelle (comme l'indique le pairing). Passez donc votre chemin si cela ne vous plait pas !

**Bêta lectrice **: Epsilon Snape

**Bêta correctrice** : Moi-même, je suis repassée sur ce fichier un an après et le nombre de fautes qu'il restait m'a affolée ! J'en ai corrigé un maximum (j'espère du moins) !

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouvel OS ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un moment, et grâce à Epsilon Snape, j'ai pu en voir le bout ! C'est une histoire sans prétention aucune et je vous la poste en espérant que vous en apprécierez la lecture.

Je n'épilogue pas plus dans cette note d'auteure et vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !

§ § §

**Le Gardien des Secrets**

§ § §

En cette matinée de février, le Londres magique était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Toute la nuit, il avait neigé sans discontinuer et quand les enfants s'étaient réveillés, quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient pu découvrir avec admiration la neige qui s'était accumulée sous leur fenêtre. Si les flocons ne tombaient désormais plus, le froid et les nuages maintenaient l'illusion. Le ciel, gris, ne laissait percer aucun rayon de soleil et quelques bourrasques faisaient s'élever puis danser la poudreuse dans certaines rues du Chemin de Traverse.

Quelque part au-delà des magasins et de l'animation du célèbre Chemin de Traverse, dans l'Allée non moins connue des Embrumes, l'étroitesse des passages et l'absence presque totale de lumières semblait teindre la neige de nuances de gris foncés. Dans l'un de ses passages, derrière la boutique de Barjow et Beurk se tenait une petite place. Rares étaient ceux qui la connaissaient. Au centre de celle-ci avait été édifiée une sorte de statue en pierre grise au corps d'homme et au visage de loup.

Le silence qui régnait en ce lieu était presque étouffant. On n'y entendait ni le brouhaha constant du Chemin de Traverse, ni les cris des ivrognes du Chaudron baveur, ni les échanges qui se tenaient chez Barjow et Beurk. Aussi, quand une silhouette apparut dans un bruit caractéristique de transplanage, le son résonna avec une violence étonnante.

Alors qu'Harry sentait la pointe de ses pieds se poser sur la neige glaciale qui recouvrait les pavés en pierre de la place, et malgré le vent froid et vivifiant qui s'engouffra entre les murs, à l'instant même où ses talons rencontraient le manteau blanc, une joie innommable le parcourut. En ouvrant ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés pour transplaner, il sentit ce sentiment s'élever du plus profond de ses entrailles, grandir en lui et répandre une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

Ses yeux émeraudes parcoururent le lieu et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il fit un pas dans la neige, se délectant du crissement des flocons alors que son pied s'enfonçait dans la couche blanche. Lentement, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du mur de la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Quand il fut devant les pierres, il leva sa baguette et la posa sur l'une d'elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais avant qu'un seul son n'en sorte, son autre main vint relever sa capuche d'un mouvement vif, cachant son visage. Seulement alors, il prononça le sort pour ouvrir le passage devant lui.

Sans surprise, mais avec un émerveillement qui ne le quitterait surement jamais, Harry observa les pierres s'écarter une à une pour dessiner une arche identique à celle qu'il avait passée la première fois, accompagné de Hagrid, pour entrer au Chaudron Baveur. La magie terminée et le mur à nouveau immobile, le sorcier traversa l'espace créé. A peine l'avait-il dépassé qu'il entendit les pierres reprendre leur place.

Il faisait si sombre dans la boutique qu'Harry eut besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de distinguer le sol et les murs. L'homme songea à lancer un Lumos avant de se raviser. Une fois ses pupilles habituées à l'absence de lumière, il y voyait suffisamment clair pour sortir du bâtiment. Il traversa les étroites allées du magasin, passa devant un client sans un mot et sortit. Aussitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte, il baissa la tête pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'on le reconnaisse.

D'un pas vif et sûr, Harry se dirigea alors vers le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois l'allée atteinte, il accéléra le pas, sans prendre le temps d'observer les boutiques autour de lui, comme il avait aimé le faire à une époque. Il ne fit pas non plus attention aux regards étonnés des passants. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il tournait dans une rue adjacente, sortait une nouvelle fois sa baguette pour ouvrir un nouveau passage devant lui et réapparaissait dans les toilettes du Mini Golf de Battersea Park. Seulement à ce moment, il s'autorisa une pause et releva sa capuche.

Un coup d'oeil jeté au miroir le fit grimacer. Ses cheveux étaient bien trop longs et ternes, sa barbe demandait à être coupée, ses lèvres étaient gercées et une balafre pas tout à fait cicatrisée partait de son arcade droite jusqu'à au milieu de sa pommette. D'une main, Harry vint effleurer la blessure, plongeant dans une certaine torpeur.

\- Hermione va m'assassiner, souffla-t-il après plusieurs secondes.

Sa remarque fit battre son coeur un peu plus rapidement et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet avant de sortir des toilettes. En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à un moldu qui souhaitait entrer dans les cabinets. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. Là où une simple surprise brillait dans les orbes vertes d'Harry, un réel dédain éclairait celui de l'autre. Il fallut une seconde à Harry pour comprendre les pensées du moldu.

Avec sa cape noire et sale et son visage négligé, n'importe qui aurait pensé voir en Harry un sans-abri venu utiliser les toilettes du prestigieux bâtiment. Le sorcier adressa un sourire poli à l'homme et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mon apparence, fit Harry, j'ai passé une mauvaise semaine. Je suis habituellement plus apprêté que cela.

Le ton et le vocabulaire qu'il employa rassurèrent légèrement l'homme. Cependant, après un mouvement de tête, ce dernier entra vivement dans les premières toilettes disponibles, comme pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement d'Harry. Avec un rire désabusé, le sorcier sortit et referma la porte.

Encore une fois, le brun ne porta pas d'attention aux regards que les visiteurs de Battersea park lui jetaient, il reprit sa marche d'un pas vif et sortit du bâtiment avant de prendre la direction de Falcon Park, puis de Batten Street. Quand il arriva dans la rue et qu'il passa devant l'école catholique, il se félicita de ne pas être arrivé à une heure de passage, peu sûr de l'effet que son apparence aurait eu sur les enfants. Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry entra dans un immeuble.

A peine le sorcier eut-il franchit les portes mécaniques qu'une douce nappe de chaleur l'entoura. Malgré la neige et le vent, il n'avait pas eu conscience du froid qui sévissait dehors jusque-là. Il frissonna en sentant quelques flocons fondus couler sur sa nuque puis observa les lieux autour de lui.

Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Le bâtiment, d'apparence tout à fait banale et moldue de l'extérieur, renfermait en réalité un magnifique hôtel sorcier. Deux mètres devant lui, une réception somptueuse était érigée, derrière laquelle attendait avec patience un employé. Quelques centimètres plus haut, voltigeaient en lettres dorées le nom de l'hôtel : Le Gardien des Secrets. Valises, parchemins, plumes et divers objets flottaient et se déplacaient dans le hall. Harry s'avança et offrit un sourire à l'employé.

\- Bonjour, j'ai un appartement au nom de Potter.

Si l'homme en face de lui reconnut le nom, il n'en montra aucun signe. C'était pour cela qu'Harry avait choisi cet hôtel, bien des années auparavant. Il y jouissait d'un anonymat total, n'était jamais importuné par le personnel comme par les autres habitants et savait le secret de sa résidence bien cachée.

L'employé attrapa sa baguette à ses côtés et, d'un mouvement rendu souple et habile par l'habitude, effectua plusieurs cercles dans les airs. Un parchemin vola alors jusqu'à lui, laissant apparaître des écrits qu'Harry ne pouvait voir. Après plusieurs secondes, l'homme devant lui releva le nez de ses papiers.

\- Votre suite est prête. Souhaitez-vous que l'on s'occupe de vos bagages ?

\- Je vous remercie, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas chargé, répondit le brun en levant légèrement ses deux mains dans les airs.

L'employé sourit aimablement avant de lui tendre une clé qui rappelait fortement à Harry celles enchantées du Professeur Flitwick. Le brun s'en saisit, griffona une signature sur un parchemin qui s'arrêta devant lui et s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs magiques de l'hôtel. Quand il fut dans la cabine, la grille se referma d'elle-même.

\- Quel étage ? fit une voix masculine malgré l'absence de toute autre personne.

\- Treizième.

Harry sentit à peine l'ascenseur se mettre en marche que les grilles s'ouvraient à nouveau devant lui pour lui laisser accès à une porte sur laquelle trônait le chiffre "treize". Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Un léger clic retentit et la porte se dématérialisa. Avec un doux sourire, le sorcier pénétra dans l'entrée qui venait de se révéler à lui.

Silencieux, il posa sa clef sur un meuble bas tandis que la porte réapparaissait derrière lui. Harry avança dans le petit couloir avant d'arriver dans un salon immense. L'appartement n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours le même canapé noir au centre de la pièce, entouré de deux fauteuils blancs et tourné vers une immense télévision sorcière. La même table à manger trônait sur la droite et une pile de lettres y était déposée. La même horloge dont les nombreuses aiguilles l'informaient de bien plus que l'heure. Les quelques photos de Hermione, de Ron, ou encore de Teddy, qu'il avait installées n'avaient pas bougé de place.

Toujours en silence, il fit le tour du salon et laissa glisser sa main sur l'îlot central de la cuisine ouverte sur séjour. Lentement, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte en bois, celle-ci se dématérialisa de la même manière que celle de l'entrée. Apparut alors devant ses yeux, une suite parentale. Sans jeter un regard au lit, d'ailleurs bien trop grand pour une personne, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Le sorcier sortit ensuite une serviette de bain qu'il laissa sur un rebord prévu à cet effet. Avec une grimace d'inconfort, il ôta sa cape et le reste de ses vêtements. Il ramassa le tout et les déposa dans un panier, sans plus d'égard. Ensuite, avec un soupir de soulagement, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude.

Il ressortit de la baignoire une heure plus tard. Il n'attrapa pas immédiatement la serviette, laissant couler les gouttes sur son corps. Face à l'immense miroir qui recouvrait un pan du mur, Harry coupa ses cheveux et se rasa la barbe. Quand il eut retrouvé un visage qui lui plaisait, il observa son reflet.

Une longue estafilade traversait son torse, du haut du pectoral droit jusqu'à sa hanche gauche, souvenir de la dernière bataille avec Voldemort. Rouge et boursouflée, la blessure donnait le sentiment d'être à vif. Les Medicomages n'avaient jamais réussi à la guérir et à la faire disparaître, mais voilà bien des années qu'Harry n'en ressentait plus que rarement la douleur.

D'une main, il vint effleurer une autre entaille, plus courte, qui avait sectionné les ligaments de son épaule droite, trois ans et demi plus tôt. Son regard descendit ensuite sur sa cuisse gauche, intégralement recouverte d'une tâche noire, cadeau d'un Feudeymon. Il savait son corps recouvert de dizaines de blessures du genre. Certaines étaient invisibles à l'oeil, d'autres, comme celle de son visage, étaient les preuves tangibles de la rudesse de son métier.

Harry se détourna de son reflet et attrapa d'un mouvement souple la serviette de bain. Il s'essuya rapidement avant de la déposer dans le panier avec le reste de ses vêtements. Nu comme un ver, mais peu dérangé par ce fait, il revint dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le dressing. Ce dernier était frappant d'immensité tellement il était vide. Seuls quelques capes, hauts et pantalons ornaient la penderie qui aurait pu en accueillir des centaines d'autres.

Le sorcier attrapa un jean, une chemise en lin et une cape claire qu'il revêtit avant de sortir de la pièce. De nouveau dans son salon, il jeta un oeil à l'horloge. Avec un nouveau sourire, il admira les différentes aiguilles. Quand il avait fait l'acquisition de l'objet, il était resté fasciné des heures durant devant ces dernières qui tournaient dans un joyeux balai.

Au-delà de lui indiquer l'habituelle heure de la journée, l'horloge l'informait du temps qu'il faisait dehors, de la température prévue et de l'humeur des personnes qui y figuraient. Ainsi, Harry sut que Ron était d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse et qu'Hermione, à son habitude, oscillait entre le stress et la fatigue. S'il en croyait l'aiguille de Neville, ce dernier devait être particulièrement en colère contre sa classe et Luna était toujours dans la lune.

En s'approchant, un détail sur l'aiguille de sa meilleure amie attira son attention. Il y avait sur la flèche d'or comme une petite excroissance, à peine visible. Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur le visage du brun et il se détourna pour accorder son attention aux différentes lettres sur la table. Méticuleusement, il les tria selon trois piles : "à lire en priorité", "peut attendre" et "invitations à divers galas inutiles et surement déjà passés".

Quand il eut fini, il jeta un nouveau regard sur l'horloge. Midi quarante-cinq. S'il voulait être à l'heure, il devait partir maintenant. Harry récupéra sa clef dans l'entrée, la glissa dans une poche intérieur de sa veste et transplana, laissant derrière lui son appartement silencieux et sans traces de son passage, si ce n'était les lettres maintenant triées en trois petites tours distinctes.

Le brun réapparut devant l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Il retint un frisson en observant l'immense bâtiment et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux et aux yeux noisettes sortir par la porte principale. A peine fit-elle un pas dehors qu'un homme roux la rejoignit. Harry sourit une nouvelle fois devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui, impressionné par ce rituel qui durait depuis des années.

Ron et Hermione s'enlacèrent rapidement avant de s'embrasser puis d'échanger quelques mots. La brune laissa échapper un rire à une réflexion qu'Harry n'entendit pas, puis, main dans la main, le couple se dirigea, sans le savoir, vers le brun. Ils étaient à trois mètres quand Hermione le remarqua. Elle s'immobilisa, forçant Ron à faire de même. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas aperçu son meilleur ami, se tourna vers sa compagne, surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Hermione se mit à courir.

\- Harry !

Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un rire joyeux. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort, respirant son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux, puis Hermione se recula. Le brun eut le temps de voir les yeux brillants de son ami avant d'être emporté dans une autre étreinte. Contrairement à la brune, Ron était plus grand que lui, aussi, Harry se retrouva-t-il le nez dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami, mais peu lui importait.

Quand ils se détachèrent, les mêmes sourires ravis brillaient sur leur visage. Après une dernière claque dans le dos du brun, Ron attrapa une main d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui. La brune passa une main dans son dos et se colla à son compagnon.

\- Quand es-tu rentré ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Ce matin-même, répondit Harry. J'ai tout juste eut le temps de prendre un bain et de me faire beau.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? demanda Ron, le ton grave.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire désabusé avant de se passer une main dans la nuque.

\- Une erreur de calcul.

\- De quand date-t-elle ? fit alors Hermione. Quand a-t-elle été soignée ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore cicatrisée ? Et ton oeil, il est touché ?

Harry laissa son amie poser ses questions, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

\- Souhaites-tu réellement connaître les réponses 'Mione ? Au risque que tu aies envie de m'assassiner alors que je suis tout juste rentré ?

Face au regard dur de la brune, l'Auror capitula.

\- Elle date d'il y a trois mois. Les Médicomages ont appliqué les premiers soins une semaine après qu'elle a été faite, mais elle s'était infectée et il a fallu presqu'un mois avant de voir la moindre amélioration, ce qui justifie, j'imagine le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore cicatrisée. Mon oeil va bien.

\- Harry… commença Hermione avec le ton réprobateur qu'elle employait pour ses patients récalcitrants.

\- Hermione, arrête, l'interrompit Ron, d'une voix douce sans quitter son ami des yeux. Tu savais très bien que les réponses n'allaient pas te plaire. Comme tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'a pas eu le choix.

Le roux, plus que quiconque, pouvait comprendre Harry. Il connaissait très bien les dangers de ce métier : quand un Auror était en mission d'infiltration, il n'était pas rare que ce dernier soit dans l'incapacité de jouir de soins adaptés. Ron avait abandonné son poste d'Auror quatre ans auparavant, alors que le brun et lui rentraient d'une mission particulièrement longue et difficile. L'homme en avait eu assez de partir loin d'Hermione et n'avait plus supporté de lire l'inquiétude sur son visage chaque fois qu'il partait. Son frère, George, lui avait alors proposé de s'associer à lui, ce que Ron avait accepté presque immédiatement.

A ses côtés, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'en dire plus. Après plusieurs secondes, elle ouvrit la bouche une première fois, la referma aussitôt, et, alors que Ron et Harry pensaient qu'elle avait abandonné, sa voix, emplie d'une inquiétude sincère résonna :

\- Passe me voir dans la semaine, je regarderai ça.

Harry acquiesça et lui promit de le faire.

\- Tu manges avec nous ? s'enquit alors Ron.

\- Si vous vous voulez de moi.

\- Un peu qu'on veut de toi, s'exclama le roux. On a des tas de choses à te dire.

Harry sourit face au tact de son ami. Voilà une chose qui continuait de l'étonner chez le roux, alors qu'il était habituellement si direct dans ses paroles, quand ça concernait Harry et son métier, il était capable d'une grande clairvoyance. Ron n'allait pas demander à Harry de lui raconter sa mission, il savait déjà que le brun ne voudrait rien dire.

\- J'espère bien que vous avez des choses à me dire ! Ca fait trois ans tout de même.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard avant de prendre la route vers le restaurant habituel du couple. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Le Labyrinthe Magique, Harry s'arrêta un instant. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Ron et Hermione l'encouragèrent à entrer d'un sourire et il passa les portes.

Son coeur tambourina un peu plus fort en redécouvrant l'ambiance de ce restaurant qu'il connaissait si bien. Le Labyrinthe Magique portait bien son nom. Des dizaines de petites tables étaient disposées ci et là, sans dessiner de réel plan. Grâce à un sort ingénieux, ces dernières changeaient régulièrement de place sans que ses occupants ne s'en aperçoivent. La première fois qu'un client venait ici, il était toujours amusant de le voir écarquiller les yeux quand il se levait pour aller aux toilettes et qu'il se rendait compte que sa table n'était plus au même endroit que quand il s'y était assis.

\- Harry ! Tu es revenu !

La voix chantante de Luna sortit le brun de ses pensées. Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers la femme que deux bras entouraient sa taille, l'entrainant dans un calin. Luna s'écarta ensuite de quelques centimètres, comme pour mieux le regarder.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Des tas de Joncheruines volent autour de toi.

La blonde fit quelques mouvements de mains pour éloigner les créatures invisibles qu'elle seule pouvait discerner puis sourit joyeusement au brun.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Harry.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire puis Luna les guida vers une table. La blonde avait ouvert son restaurant cinq ans plus tôt. Après la guerre, elle avait d'abord repris le Chicaneur, pour faire plaisir à son père. Cependant, après deux ans à travailler dans le journalisme, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'y trouvait pas de réel plaisir. Dans le même temps, elle avait rencontré Rolf Scamander, un magizoologiste, qui l'avait encouragée à suivre ses désirs de créations. Luna avec ouvert son propre restaurant, dans lequel elle servait des plats différents chaque jour et auxquels elle s'amusait à donner des noms tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Ron et Hermione, la douce pensée qu'il avait des amis formidables traversa Harry. Il avait pertinemment conscience d'être chanceux. Cela faisait trois ans que le brun était parti en mission d'infiltration, trente-huit mois exactement. Durant cette période, Harry n'avait pu contacter ses amis que par trois fois, à chaque Noël, de manière très rapide. Pourtant, il était de retour et hormis un accueil plus que chaleureux, Ron, Hermione et Luna agissaient comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Pas de grandes larmoyades, pas de reproches, pas de plaintes, il était simplement de retour et la vie reprenait son cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre ? demanda le brun en jetant un regard au menu du jour.

Après une petite réflexion, ce fut Hermione qui répondit la première.

\- Je vais me laisser tenter par un Saumon tranguilonant en plat et le Veracrasse au fruits rouges en dessert, aussi bizarres soient ces noms.

Sa remarque fit rire les deux hommes. Ron opta pour le même plat et un Démonzémerveille à la menthe en dessert tandis qu'Harry préféra l'Oeuf sur Sombral suivi d'une Poudre de Cheminette sur son lit de Bézoard.

\- Alors, dites-moi tout, s'empressa soudainement Harry, quand les commandes furent passées.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, décidant silencieusement de qui commencerait à parler.

\- Neville et Hannah se sont mariés, déclara finalement Hermione avec un doux sourire. C'était en été dernier. Ils ont eu de la chance, il a fait un temps magnifique.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'Hannah était contre le mariage.

\- Disons qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se marier tant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de le faire.

Harry leva les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Je pense que tu devrais leur rendre visite rapidement, Hannah en est à son septième mois de grossesse.

Cette fois-ci, le brun écarquilla franchement les yeux, puis ses lèvres se courbèrent tandis qu'une flamme s'alluma dans ses pupilles.

\- Neville va être papa ? s'exclama le brun. C'est génial !

\- Et il compte faire de toi le parrain, intervint Ron.

\- Moi ? Mais je suis toujours absent, protesta Harry. Le petit, ou la petite, ne me verra presque jamais.

\- Il s'en veut de s'être marié sans toi, expliqua Hermione. Il a espéré jusqu'au bout que tu sois rentré. Et selon lui, te désigner parrain te donnera une raison de plus de rentrer vivant.

Le brun fut terriblement touché par les paroles de son amie. Il détourna le regard quelques instants, fixant la rue animée à travers la vitre et déglutit en silence.

\- Et ce ne sont pas les seuls à être futurs parents n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il après un court moment, un air mutin sur le visage.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues d'Hermione se colorer, ainsi que le bout des oreilles de Ron.

\- Comment tu- On ne l'a annoncé à personne, et ça ne se voit pas encore ! répondit vivement la brune.

\- Tu as oublié que je suis Auror, je sais et vois tout, se moqua Harry.

\- Tu-

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter.

\- Je suis content pour vous, déclara finalement le brun.

Le couple bredouilla des remerciements et Harry vit leurs doigts s'entrelacer sous la table.

\- A part ses deux grandes nouvelles, quoi d'autres ?

Les trois amis parlèrent ainsi pendant presqu'une heure. De temps en temps, Luna se joignait à eux quelques minutes et Harry eut ainsi le droit à un récapitulatif des trois dernières années. Le sourire aux lèvres, le coeur léger, le brun écoutait toutes les histoires de ses amis, s'abreuvant de ce qu'il n'avait pas vécu sans pour autant ressentir le regret que certains auraient pu connaître.

Quand vinrent les cafés, Harry profita que Luna soit avec eux pour aborder une thématique.

\- Ma mission s'est terminée il y a plus deux mois, annonça-t-il alors qu'une mince chape de silence s'était posée sur le groupe.

Aussitôt, les trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il y avait deux règles à propos d'Harry que chacun d'eux connaissait : la première, le brun ne parlait jamais de ses missions, ni de ce qu'il s'y passait, ni de comment il était blessé, ni de comment il en revenait vivant ; la deuxième, une fois ses missions terminées, Harry rentrait toujours le plus rapidement possible. C'était un contrat qu'il avait passé avec son chef.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, continua le brun en pointant son visage, mon… voyage dirons-nous, ne sait pas très bien terminé. Quand j'ai pu rentrer au quartier général, j'étais à l'article de la mort.

Un glapissement se fit entendre et Hermione se couvrit la bouche de ses mains, les larmes aux yeux. Harry vit aussi les jointures des doigts de Ron blanchirent autour de sa tasse de café. Seule Luna ne montra pas de signes particuliers, fidèle à elle-même.

\- Il m'a fallu deux semaines de soins intensifs pour m'en sortir. La magie fait vraiment des miracles, sans elle, je n'aurais probablement pas survécu une journée.

\- Sans la magie, tu ne te mettrais pas dans des états pareils, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Hermione.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, répondit Harry, pragmatique. En tout cas, en deux semaines j'étais sur pied, peut-être pas opérationnel à cent pour cent, mais sur pied.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ? interrogea Luna, d'une voix douce.

Le brun se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses deux orbes émeraudes dans le regard bleu de son amie, y puisant la force et le soutien dont il avait besoin.

\- Parce que j'étais brisé. Psychologiquement.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Hermione ne retint pas les deux larmes qui s'échappèrent sur ses joues, Luna attrapa une main d'Harry et Ron le fixait, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire les raisons, pas parce que je ne souhaite pas en parler, mais parce que je ne veux pas vous infliger cela. Je sais que vous êtes mes amis et que vous me direz être là pour ça, mais la vérité, c'est que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Pas pour ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Alors comment…, fit Ron.

\- J'ai rencontré des professionnels. Psychomages, bioénérgimages, ethnomédicomages… j'ai découvert de nombreuses médecines parallèles qui m'ont aidé. Il m'a fallu cependant du temps. Pendant un mois et demi j'ai vécu en retrait de tout contact social autre que les mages et après ça il m'a fallu un nouveau mois pour me réadapter à la société.

A nouveau le silence se fit. Aucun des trois amis ne voulaient interrompre le discours d'Harry, aussi attendirent-ils qu'il continue de lui-même. Cependant, les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le sorcier reprenne.

\- Harry ? l'encouragea tendrement Hermione.

\- Je ne voulais plus vous voir, lâcha finalement le brun, la voix cassée et le visage pleins de remords. Je ne voulais plus rentrer. Quand j'ai failli mourir ce jour-là, je me suis dit que j'avais loupé tellement de choses dans vos vies, que j'avais été si absent. Et plus tard, quand j'étais au centre de rééducation, j'avais peur de ne plus vous connaître, peur que vous m'ayez oublié. Je me regardais dans un miroir et je voyais un monstre. Et qui voudrait d'un monstre dans sa vie ? J'étais un parasite pour mon propre corps, je ne voulais pas être un parasite dans vos vie.

\- Tu n'es pa-, commença le brune.

\- Il le sait 'Mione, interrompit Ron. Il le sait maintenant. Il s'est juste perdu quelques temps.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

\- L'important c'est que tu aies retrouvé ton chemin, intervint alors Luna.

La blonde se leva et posa un baiser sur le front du brun, comme le ferait une mère à son enfant après qu'il eut fait un cauchemar.

\- Tout va bien, je suis contente que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

Harry observa un instant son amie avant d'hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Luna lui sourit puis les salua avant de repartir en cuisine.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogea le roux, soucieux.

\- Maintenant, j'attends, souffla Harry. J'ai une période de trois mois qu'on pourrait appeler de "vacances forcées", je dois passer plusieurs évaluations psychologiques, puis mon dossier passera en commission pour savoir si on me renvoit sur le terrain.

Ron acquiesça, silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il passa dans cet échange bien plus d'informations qu'à l'oral. Harry et Ron avaient commencé le métier d'Auror ensemble, dès leur première mission ils avaient été partenaires et rares avaient été les moments où ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble.

Pendant trois ans, le brun et le roux avaient partagé leurs peurs, leurs douleurs et la détresse qu'amenait parfois leur métier. Tous deux se souvenaient particulièrement d'une mission, alors qu'ils exerçaient depuis un an. Ron avait failli perdre la vie, presqu'englouti par un Feudeymon, il n'avait échappé à la mort que de justesse, sauvé au dernier moment par Harry. Quand le roux avait souhaité arrêté, deux ans après cet incident, il en avait parlé en premier à son meilleur ami.

« Il est hors de question que j'arrête si tu as besoin de moi, » avait-il déclaré.

Face au sérieux de son partenaire et ami, Harry n'avait même pas songé à mentir. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et qu'il y trouverait surement mieux son compte.

« Ne te vexe pas Ron, mais je crois qu'on s'est trompé quand on a voulu faire ce métier ensemble. Quand nous partions, et malgré toute la confiance que je t'accordais, je n'étais pas complètement à la mission. Je pensais à toi, à Hermione qui attendait ton retour, à un moyen de te ramener vivant. »

Le roux avait acquiescé, compréhensif, concédant qu'ils avaient été bercés par leurs exploits de l'école mais que la réalité du terrain était tout autre.

Un bruit léger les ramena au présent. Hermione, qui était restée tout aussi silencieuse que les deux hommes, sortit d'une de ses poches un cube, à peine plus grand qu'un dé. Elle posa le bout de sa baguette dessus et murmura un mot qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Aussitôt, une voix sortit de l'objet.

\- A tous les médicomages disponibles dans le secteur quatre : code violet.

Harry la vit grimacer et se saisir de sa cape posée à côté d'elle. Avec un dernier regard pour ses amis, elle s'excusa et disparut. Le brun fixa un instant l'espace maintenant libéré puis se tourna vers Ron, interrogateur.

\- C'est un nouvel artefact que tous les médicomages ont depuis un an et demi à peu près. Ca fonctionne à la fois comme un… biper ? c'est ça le terme moldu ? et un portoloin.

\- Et le code violet ?

Le roux haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

\- Surement quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle parte sans une explication, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Les deux hommes finirent leur café puis le brun se leva pour aller payer. Sous les protestations de Luna, qui refusait de le faire payer, il justifia qu'il n'avait rien dépensé depuis trois ans et qu'il pouvait bien soutenir son restaurant et offrir le repas à ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, Ron était prêt à partir.

\- Que fais-tu cet après-midi ? s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Que dirais-tu de passer à la boutique ? George sera ravi de te voir.

§ § §

\- Harry ! s'exclama une voix forte et grave dans le hall du Gardien des Secrets.

Neville venait d'arriver et un immense sourire avait illuminé son visage en voyant le brun qui l'attendait à côté de la réception. Les deux amis s'étreignirent avec force tandis que le blond riait aux éclats.

\- Alors vieux frère, on est finalement de retour ? On n'y croyait plus avec Hannah, on pensait que tu avais fini par t'installer quelque part dans les Îles Caraïbes.

Harry laissa échapper un rire, toujours étonné de celui qu'était devenu Neville. Envolé le garçon timide, apeuré et renfermé, l'assurance que dégageait maintenant l'homme démontrait une force tranquille et un esprit joueur.

\- Bonjour Harry, fit Hannah, bien moins exubérante que son compagnon. Tu nous as manqué.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, répondit le brun en souriant.

Du regard, il détailla rapidement la silhouette de la femme. Il était difficile de nier qu'une vie grandissait dans le ventre d'Hannah.

\- Comment vas-tu ? interrogea Harry.

\- Bien, merci. Et le petit bonhomme aussi.

L'Auror félicita les deux futurs parents puis, dans une ambiance joyeuse, il les guida jusqu'à son appartement.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies cet appartement à l'année, intervint Neville alors qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée. Et pour presque rien.

\- Les privilèges de s'appeler Potter, fit remarquer le brun, moqueur.

Harry écopa d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis qu'Hannah levait les yeux au ciel. ils savaient tous trois que c'était faux et que jamais Harry n'aurait profité de son nom ainsi. La réalité était bien différente.

Cinq ans plus tôt, le brun avait sauvé le père de Elmond Iefrich, le propriétaire du Gardien des Secrets. Ce dernier, reconnaissant, avait insisté pour remercier Harry. Après plusieurs semaines, l'Auror avait fini par lui avouer qu'il était à la recherche d'un lieu où vivre quelques temps. A l'époque, Harry habitait au Square Grimmaurd mais l'ambiance du lieu lui donnait des envies de meurtres et il comptait refaire toute la décoration. Le propriétaire lui avait alors proposé de vivre dans l'un des appartement luxueux de son hôtel, gratuitement.

Le brun avait donc emménagé, initialement pour quelques semaines seulement. Finalement, une fois les travaux refaits, Harry avait décidé de vendre le square. La maison était bien trop grande pour lui et il n'avait que faire d'autant d'espace. Il était retourné voir le propriétaire pour lui demander de louer cet appartement à long terme.

« Hors de question, » avait été la réponse sans équivoque d'Elmond. « Vous ne louerez pas cet appartement, je vous le cède. Vous avez sauvé mon père Mr Potter, peu m'importe qui vous êtes, j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe quelle autre personne. »

Après de longues négociations, Harry avait finalement obtenu de l'homme qu'il paierait une modique somme symbolique de quarante gallions par mois.

\- Que souhaitez-vous boire ? interrogea le brun alors que ses amis s'installaient dans le salon. J'ai du lait, des jus de fruits ou du thé froid pour toi Hannah. Whisky Neville ?

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le canapé ou les fauteuils, leur verre à la main. Après divers échanges banals, Harry leur révéla ce qu'il avait déjà avoué à Ron, Hermione et Luna. Ni Neville, ni Hannah ne firent de critiques sur ses états d'âme et ses raisons. Ils se contentèrent chacun de lui souhaiter un bon retour à Londres et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

\- Qu'en est-il de… lui ? finit par demander Harry, une grimace sur le visage.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, le couple comprit immédiatement. Neville et Hannah se lancèrent un regard puis la blonde se tourna vers Harry.

\- Il va bien, avoua-t-elle. Il a ouvert son propre magasin il y a deux ans, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les clients ont mit quelques temps à venir mais maintenant il a ses fidèles.

Le brun écoutait Hannah dans un silence presque religieux, tournant son verre de whisky dans la paume de sa main.

\- Il a… Il a rencontré quelqu'un, il y a un peu moins d'un an. Il nous l'a présenté au mois de novembre et ça à l'air plutôt sérieux.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à la douleur qui transperça son coeur. Son verre s'immobilisa et il ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes sous ses paupières devenues trop lourdes.

\- Il s'appelle Liam, c'est un botaniste, comme Neville.

Le silence se fit pesant sur le petit salon. Le couple observait Harry avec un mélange de douceur et de pitié. Quand finalement l'Auror rouvrit les yeux, il se força à sourire.

\- C'est bien pour lui, parvint-il à dire, la gorge serrée.

\- Harry… commença Neville.

\- Non Neville, il n'y a rien à dire. C'est moi qui ait rompu. Je suis content qu'il ait tourné la page.

Son mensonge ne trompa personne, cependant ni Neville, ni Hannah ne le remirent en question. Après un nouveau silence, ils changèrent de sujet, abordant la grossesse de la femme. Le couple demanda à Harry d'être le parrain, comme l'avait prévenu Ron et après de longues minutes de protestations et d'argumentations inutiles, l'Auror accepta, le regard embué.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, et malgré les absences du brun par moment, ils discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien. Quand le couple s'en alla, peu après miniuit, Harry se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit venir la bouteille de whisky et un nouveau verre, qu'il remplit du liquide ambré. Harry but le premier d'une traite, ainsi que le deuxième. Au troisième, il s'autorisa à déguster le breuvage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il reposa son verre vide sur la table basse et se leva.

Lentement, il s'approcha de son horloge et ouvrit une petite trappe en bois qui surpomblait le cadran. L'auror en sortit une aiguille et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les paupières fermés, la tête en arrière, il joua un moment avec l'objet, effleurant de ses doigts le contour. Après un temps qu'il estima suffisant, il ouvrit les yeux et porta l'aiguille jusque devant ses yeux.

Sur la tête de la flèche avait été gravée l'image d'un homme noir, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux rieurs et au sourire mutin. Harry observa un instant le visage de celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore. Il laissa finalement retomber son bras sur le côté. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent et l'aiguille glissa sur le sol.

Ses orbes émeraudes fixées sur son plafond s'embuèrent de larmes et il les laissa couler, alors même qu'il s'était juré de les retenir, trois ans et deux mois plus tôt. A l'époque, quand Harry avait appris de son chef qu'il repartait pour une mission d'infiltration à durée indéterminée, l'Auror avait estimé que la meilleure solution était de rompre avec son compagnon. Il n'avait aucune intention de forcer l'autre homme à l'attendre, des années durant, sans garantie de son retour.

Le choix avait été terrible à prendre, encore plus à mettre en application. C'était lors d'un dîner qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle et sa décision, sans appel. Malgré les protestations de l'autre et la dispute qui avaient suivi, Harry n'avait pas modifié son avis. Les mots qu'il avait alors prononcés avaient été durs et sans fondement.

« Pourquoi continuer cette relation ? Ça ne fait que huit mois qu'on sort ensemble, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es déjà amoureux n'est-ce pas ? Tu as autre chose à faire de ta vie qu'attendre un homme pendant des années. Un homme qui ne t'aime même pas. Le temps qu'on a passé ensemble était sympa, il n'y a pas à redire, mais mettons-y fin. »

Harry avait été choqué par ses propres paroles. Il savait pertinemment qu'il les avaient dites pour aider son compagnon à tourner la page, mais la vive douleur qu'il avait aperçue dans le regard du brun lui avait fait bien plus mal que prévu. L'Auror avait cependant maintenu un visage neutre et froid. Il avait essuyé les reproches et les insultes de son (ex)compagnon sans broncher avant que celui-ci ne parte, le laissant seul avec un désespoir qu'il s'était interdit de montrer.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry s'endormit dans son canapé et ce fut la lumière qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. L'esprit embrumé et avec un violent mal de crâne, il s'assit difficilement, posant ses pieds sur le parquet. Son talon rencontra la flèche de l'aiguille, provoquant une douleur dans son pied. Harry fusilla l'objet du regard avant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Aussitôt, ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Il soupira et se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand il sortit de sous l'eau, son corps ruisselant, il jeta un regard à son reflet.

\- Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal Harry, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Qui voudrait d'un corps pareil ?

Certes son ex-compagnon avait accepté la longue balafre qui habillait son torse et les quelques autres petites blessures mais qu'en était-il de son visage ? et des nombreuses autres blessures qui recouvraient maintenant son dos ? En trois ans, son corps avait bien changé. Une vague de désespoir le traversa. Il ferma les yeux vivement et tenta de la contrer, comme il avait appris à le faire.

Quand Harry sortit de sa salle de bain, de nombreuses minutes plus tard, il s'habilla en vitesse et quitta son appartement, avec la ferme intention de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ne pas céder à toutes les émotions négatives qui lui traversaient l'esprit et le coeur.

Se promener dans les rues enneigées du Londres sorcier lui fit un bien fou. Il redécouvrit le plaisir de voir les vitrines magiquement agencées, d'observer les différents objets volants qui traversaient les boutiques, évitant avec adresse les clients. Harry s'arrêta au "Magasin d'accessoires pour balai" et résista à l'envie de s'offrir le dernier Éclair de feu sorti.

Il flâna ensuite dans les différents lieux, passant du magasin de robes à celui de "Farces pour Sorciers facétieux". Il acheta les dernières Langues Pendues pour Ron, prit un livre pour Hermione chez "Fleury et Bott" et ressortit de chez "Eeylops, Au Royaume des Hibou" avec une cage neuve dans laquelle dormait une magnifique chouette rayée aux reflets roux.

Dans ses pérégrinations, il passa devant une boutique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un simple coup d'oeil vers le nom "Au pays des Merveilles" l'incita à entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui et qu'il se retourna qu'il se rappela les mots d'Hannah, lors de la soirée précédente.

« Il a ouvert son propre magasin, il y a deux ans, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry voulut faire demi-tour, ne pas prendre le risque de le rencontrer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face, une voix grave et douce retentit dans le magasin.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La voix fit remonter de nombreux souvenirs chez Harry, réveillant des sentiments en lui qu'il était loin d'avoir oubliés, comme il aurait voulu le croire. L'Auror vit l'homme qui sortait d'une pièce, sûrement de la réserve, se figer. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant tandis que leur yeux se croisaient, différentes émotions passèrent dans leurs regards sans qu'ils puissent les déterminer avec exactitude, puis la bulle qui semblait les entourer éclata.

\- Blaise ? s'enquit une voix depuis l'arrière de la boutique. Un problème ?

Un homme, grand et aux cheveux noirs, apparut à son tour. En voyant les deux hommes face l'un à l'autre sans parler, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Blaise ? fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du noir.

Ce dernier se raidit sous le geste mais se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Aucun, réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix légèrement basse. J'ai été surpris c'est tout.

Blaise redonna alors son attention à Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. L'ancien Serpentard lui offrit un sourire poli.

\- Bonjour Harry, ça fait un moment. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Il fallut un peu temps à l'Auror pour reprendre contenance. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer, hésitant. Retenant au maximum les tremblements de ses mains, il se para du même sourire que son vis-à-vis.

\- Bonjour Blaise. Je faisais simplement un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et j'ai vu cette nouvelle boutique. Si j'avais su que c'était la tienne…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies pu l'ouvrir, déclara finalement Harry après plusieurs secondes. Je… je vais y aller. Au revoir, Blaise.

Il hocha la tête lentement puis se détourna de l'homme. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte mais la voix de Blaise le retint.

\- Ton visage !

L'intégralité du corps d'Harry se tendit.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Blaise était réapparu dans sa vie deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Par un concours de circonstances, l'homme s'était retrouvé en contact avec Hannah et tous les deux étaient devenus amis. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois avant que le Serpentard accepte de rencontrer les Gryffondors. Les débuts avaient été tendus entre Neville, Harry, Ron et lui, puis le temps avait fait son oeuvre, polissant les rancoeurs et arrondissant les angles.

Peu à peu, Harry avait trouvé chez l'homme une oreille attentive et un confident. Il avait pu lui dire certaines choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé révéler aux autres. Blaise était ainsi le seul à savoir qu'il taisait la douleur sourde que certaines blessures lui causaient, que la balafre qui traversait son torse lui donnait parfois l'envie de se jeter du haut d'une tour et que son esprit était bien plus brisé qu'il ne le montrait.

\- Ca dépend des jours, répondit Harry, incapable de lui mentir.

Sans attendre, il sortit de la boutique. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir l'air vif et froid de l'extérieur qu'il transplana jusque chez lui. Arrivé dans son salon, il posa la cage de la chouette sur sa table ainsi que les différents paquets rapetissés qu'il sortit de ses poches. Fébrile, il laissa l'animal sortir. Ce dernier poussa un hululement de contentement alors qu'il venait se poser sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Il va falloir te trouver un nom, glissa Harry en lui caressant le haut de la tête.

Une nouvelle fois, la chouette hulula.

\- Que dirais-tu de… Merline ?

Face à l'absence de réaction de l'oiseau, Harry réfléchit à un nouveau nom. Pendant une heure il s'adonna à cette activité tout en cuisinant. Il le fit plus par besoin de penser à autre chose, cherchant à se sortir de l'esprit sa rencontre inopinée avec Blaise, que par réel nécessité, mais peu lui importait.

\- Anastasia.

La chouette, désormais posée sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine, hulula doucement, comme pour donner son accord.

\- Très bien, ça sera Anastasia alors. Hé bien Anastasia, sache que tu peux te déplacer comme tu le souhaites dans cet appartement. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas faire tes besoins sur mon canapé ou ma nourriture.

L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté et s'envola jusqu'à sa cage, semblant signifier ainsi qu'elle avait compris la demande. L'esprit maintenant plus calme, assis devant son assiette de ravioli frais, Harry se permit enfin de repenser aux événements du matin. Avec un peu de recul, il pouvait dire que ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Certes, il aurait aimé que leur première rencontre se passe autrement, mais ça n'avait pas été une catastrophe.

Alors qu'Harry terminait son assiette, deux coups furent frappés à sa porte d'entrée. Surpris, l'homme se leva et se dirigea dans l'entrée.

\- Alohomora.

La porte devant lui se dématérialisa, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes d'hommes.

\- Ron ? Neville ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

\- Blaise a contacté Hannah, annonça finalement Neville.

\- Et Hannah a prévenu Neville, qui m'a prévenu, termina Ron.

\- Et évidemment, intervint Harry avec un sourire forcé, vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux à faire que de quitter vos emplois respectifs pour venir me voir ?

Malgré la dureté des mots du brun, aucun de ses deux amis ne s'offusqua. Neville comme Ron savaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen d'auto-défense pour le brun.

\- Je n'avais pas classe cet après-midi, répondit simplement le blond.

\- C'est l'inventaire de la boutique cet aprèm et tu sais que George refuse que je sois présent dans ces moments.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Il se souvenait très bien du premier inventaire auquel Ron avait participé : à la fin de la journée, George et son assistant avait dû tout refaire parce que l'ancien Auror avait oublié de noter la moitié des informations. Avec un soupir, le brun fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer les deux hommes.

La porte derrière eux réapparut puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon. Anastasia, qui était posée près d'une fenêtre, tourna la tête vers eux avant de la pencher légèrement sur le côté. Un doux hululement sortit de son bec et elle vola souplement jusqu'à Harry, se posant sur son épaule.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Anastasia, fit l'Auror.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de hibou ? s'enquit Ron, les sourcils levés.

\- Ce n'est pas un hibou, c'est une chouette. Une chouette rayée, plus exactement.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Alors que Ron et Neville s'installaient dans le canapé du salon, le brun se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, Anastasia toujours sur l'épaule, pour en sortir trois bières.

\- Le fait qu'on ne sente pas le poids des hiboux quand ils se posent sur nos épaules continue de m'épater, déclara le brun en revenant.

Le regard que lui lança Ron lui indiqua que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de changer de sujet. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question, son meilleur ami ne le lâcherait pas.

\- Je l'ai achetée ce matin, avoua finalement Harry en caressant le haut de la tête de l'animal. Chez Eeylops.

\- Ca ne répond pas non plus à ma question, constata Ron en attrapant la bière que lui tendait le brun.

Alors qu'Harry se retenait de soupirer, Neville prit la parole.

\- C'est à cause de la discussion d'hier ?

L'Auror plongea ses yeux dans ceux du professeur, silencieux.

\- Non. Oui… je ne sais pas vraiment.

Ses deux amis ne commentèrent pas son hésitation, attendant simplement que le brun trouve les mots.

\- Il est possible que la discussion d'hier m'ait un peu… retourné, reprit Harry après un moment. J'ai décidé d'aller me promener ce matin pour me changer les idées et quand je suis entré chez Eeylops, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas". Après tout je ne repars pas en mission tout de suite, et les prochaines auxquelles je participerai devraient être de durées beaucoup plus courtes. Vous voyez ? Ce n'est rien de catastrophique.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'oiseau hulula puis caressa la joue de son maître de son bec. Elle s'envola ensuite pour repartir se poser près de la fenêtre, sans plus faire attention aux trois hommes. Ces derniers la regardèrent un moment.

\- Alors ? osa finalement demander Ron. Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et but une gorgée de sa bière. Il regarda ensuite ses deux amis, chacun leur tour, songeur.

\- Ca a été si catastrophique ? s'enquit Neville.

\- Non… non, répondit Harry doucement. J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à le trouver là, et lui non plus, alors… vous pouvez imaginer la scène.

\- Sachant qu'aucun de nous deux n'a largué son copain parce qu'il pensait mourir... Non, on ne peut pas imaginer. Raconte.

Le brun grimaça face au reproche déguisé et s'exécuta. De manière concise, avec l'efficacité d'un Auror qui fait son rapport, Harry narra les évènements du matin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Ron et Neville se jetèrent un coup d'oeil légèrement inquiet puis revinrent à Harry.

\- Et comment tu te sens ? demanda finalement le roux.

\- Je ne sais pas… soupira Harry. J'imagine que je suis heureux pour lui.

L'Auror laissa sa phrase en suspens et son regard se perdit quelque part derrière Ron. Ce dernier se leva du fauteuil et alla s'asseoir sur la place à côté de son ami, posant une main sur son épaule, en soutien silencieux. Il laissa Neville prendre la parole, sachant qu'il était le plus efficace pour ce genre de situation.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler ? demanda doucement le botaniste.

\- Non, réfuta doucement Harry sans une hésitation, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux émeraudes quittèrent le point invisible qu'ils fixaient pour se poser sur Neville. Il se passa une main sur le visage et laissa échapper un soupir las.

\- J'ai bien fait de rompre. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais revenir, ni même si j'allais revenir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser endurer ça… Il a retrouvé quelqu'un, c'est ce que je voulais non ?

\- Harry… soupira Neville. Ton métier ne devrait pas t'isoler de cette façon, peu importe combien tu aimes ce que tu fais.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, répondit Harry avec une expression sincère sur les visage. Je vous ai vous.

Un hululement lui répondit et le brun se tourna vers la chouette rayée.

\- Anastasia est là maintenant. Je vais bien.

\- C'est faux, déclara Ron, resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de son ami. Je ne t'ai jamais vu plus heureux que quand tu étais avec Blaise.

\- Mais maintenant il est heureux, dit doucement Harry, un sourire doux contredisant ses yeux brillants. Sans moi, et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Seul le silence répondit à cette dernière question. Ron et Neville échangèrent un nouveau regard, avant d'abandonner, du moins pour ce jour.

\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? s'enquit Neville.

\- Je vais attendre mes évaluations du Ministère pour reprendre le travail, éviter de croiser Blaise le plus longtemps possible, rattraper le temps perdu avec Hermione, Luna, vous puis j'aviserai ensuite.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir discret tandis que Neville levait les épaules, peu convaincu. Un silence lourd de sens s'imposa entre les amis que Ron finit pas rompre, d'un ton enjoué, un peu forcé.

\- En parlant de rattraper le temps perdu, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Rolf. Je ne sais pas si Luna t'en as déjà parlé, mais elle a organisé une soirée pour ses vingt-six ans. Avec Neville, on avait pensé au dernier ouvrage de Greem Gradua sur les créatures et animaux de l'asie d'est. Tu pourrais participer avec nous ?

\- Rolf n'est-il pas Magizoologiste ? Il l'aura déjà acheté non ?

\- Non, intervint Neville. Je me suis assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas encore et Luna m'a confié qu'il ne comptait pas l'acheter de suite.

\- Dans ce cas, je participe avec plaisir, déclara Harry avec un sourire. Oh ! Ca me fait penser…

Sans terminer sa pensée, il se leva du canapé sous les regards étonnés de Ron et Neville et attrapa deux paquets posés sur sa table. Quand il revint, il les tendit au roux.

\- Tiens, le plus gros est pour Hermione et l'autre pour toi.

Son meilleur ami l'observa un instant, silencieux, avant de bredouiller :

\- Mais.. mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien Ron, rit Harry. J'ai juste eu envie de vous acheter un petit quelque chose alors voilà. C'est trois fois rien vraiment.

Le roux fit un mouvement pour récupérer les paquets, puis se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Viens manger à la maison ce soir. Tu nous les donneras à ce moment-là.

L'Auror acquiesça. Ron, Neville et Harry discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis le professeur déclara qu'il avait des parchemins à corriger. Il se leva, rapidement suivit des deux autres et les trois amis se séparèrent. Neville repartit à Poudlard et Ron rentra chez lui pour préparer le repas du soir.

§ § §

\- Parlez-moi de cette journée Harry.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Sa nuque rencontra le canapé et relâcha l'air de ses poumons.

\- C'était une journée pluvieuse. Encore plus que d'habitude. Avec l'équipe, on avait l'habitude d'être trempé après une heure passée dehors, mais là… là c'était le déluge. On a essayé de se protéger comme on a pu en se glissant sous un bosquet, nous ne pouvions pas effectuer de magie sans prendre le risque de nous faire repérer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, plusieurs heures c'est sûr . A un moment, Marc, un de mes coéquipiers a repéré la silhouette de l'homme que nous recherchions. Il entrait dans le bâtiment. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, nous sommes entrés en action. Nous étions cinq, c'était largement assez pour une telle mission mais…

Harry observa une pause dans son discours. Les images s'imposaient à son esprit alors qu'il se remémorait les instants. Il sentait encore l'odeur du souffre et il entendait les lattes du plancher craquer sous ses pieds.

\- Mais Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- C'était un piège, souffla-t-il. Marc nous avait vendus.

L'Auror attendait avec une certaine lassitude la vague de colère qui allait l'envahir. Il était habitué, cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'il racontait cette histoire, toutes les semaines. Parfois certains détails lui revenaient, et parfois il en oubliait. Mais il y avait toujours cette même colère qui montait en lui. Une colère de culpabilité envers lui-même, une colère de trahison envers Marc. Pourtant, alors qu'il patientait, son esprit et son coeur restèrent indéniablement silencieux.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'homme à sa droite. Le Docteur Rubor était un psychomage de grande renommée qui le suivait depuis son retour à Londres, quatre semaines plus tôt. Ils se voyaient deux fois par semaine. Le lundi, ils discutaient de son retour auprès de ses amis, des relations qu'il avait avec eux, et le jeudi, Harry racontait encore et toujours les évènements de sa dernière mission.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère..., souffla le brun, étonné, alors qu'une certaine panique gonflait dans ses entrailles.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle Harry, cela signifie que votre esprit, et votre corps, arrivent enfin à se distancer des évènements et à y penser de manière plus objective. Pourtant… j'ai le sentiment que cela cause chez vous un trouble encore plus profond.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se jouait en lui. Les premiers temps, alors qu'il revenait tout juste de sa mission, son esprit avait été tellement brisé qu'il n'avait pu prononcer la moindre phrase. Petit à petit, avec l'aide des différents professionnels qui l'entouraient, Harry avait pu mettre des mots sur les évènements passés, sur les heures de tortures, la mort des ses camarades, la trahison de Marc, sa culpabilité écrasante. Nombreuses larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues tandis que détresse, peur viscérale et finalement colère noyaient son coeur.

\- Ai-je le droit Docteur ? s'enquit finalement Harry, la voix étranglée.

\- Quel droit ?

\- Ai-je le droit de ne pas me sentir coupable ? Ai-je le droit de ne plus y penser ?

Le psychomage ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de trouver ses propres réponses.

\- Vous savez déjà ce qu'il en est Harry, déclara l'homme après plusieurs minutes. Vous n'êtes pas coupable. Vous avez vous-même dit que vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Personne n'était au courant.

\- Mais je suis en train d'oublier Docteur…

\- Vous n'oubliez pas Harry. Vous y pensez différemment, parce que votre coeur, votre corps et votre cerveau en ont besoin. Ne pas ressentir de colère, ce n'est pas oublier.

Les paroles de psychomages ne convainquirent absolument pas l'Auror mais il hocha tout de même la tête, pensif. Le silence l'aidait à se concentrer, l'aidait à mettre en ordre ses idées et ses sentiments.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter la séance ici, déclara alors le docteur Rubor. Les progrès que vous faites sont très positifs Mr Potter, même si nous devons nous attendre à connaître encore quelques rechutes. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller, comme toujours, d'en parler autour de vous.

La grimace que lui offrit Harry fut habituelle, cependant en tant que psychomage il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner cette recommandation. Il savait que c'était la partie la plus difficile chez la plupart de ses patients et que tant que ces derniers n'avaient pas passé ce cap, ils étaient incapables de guérir intégralement. Le docteur savait aussi pertinemment que pour Harry Potter, qui cloisonnait vie privée et vie professionnelle, parler de ces événements à quelqu'un était encore plus compliqué.

Harry se leva du canapé puis salua chaleureusement l'homme, s'approchant de la porte menant à la sortie. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée en fer, la voix du psychomage l'interrompit.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi Mr Potter. Vous avez le sentiment que vous ne devez pas oublier, que vous n'en avez pas le droit et vous obligez votre conscient et votre inconscient à rester attachés à ces évènements, offrez-vous du répit mon garçon.

Le médecin ne vit pas le regard étonnamment brillant de son patient, mais il devina au raidissement de ses épaules l'émotion qui était à deux doigts de submerger Harry.

\- Au revoir docteur, se contenta de répondre le brun, la voix étranglée.

Quand il fut sorti, d'abord de la salle puis du cabinet, l'Auror resta un moment immobile, luttant contre ses yeux beaucoup trop humides et son visage affreusement crispé. Finalement, le salut lui fut offert quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un éclair qui touche le sol, rapidement suivi par une averse. Les gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage furent mêlées à d'autres qu'il ne voulait pas nommer, dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Lentement, il se mit en route, n'apportant aucune sorte d'importance au torrent qui avait déjà trempé sa robe et plaqué ses cheveux sur son crâne. Pas une fois sur son trajet, il ne songea à invoquer un sort pour se protéger. Il marcha à une lenteur qui lui convenait parfaitement, mettant son cerveau en pause, se concentrant sur la sensation de l'eau sur son visage, dans son cou, sur ses mains. Il avait le sentiment que le ciel pleurait pour lui, déversant les litres d'émotions qu'il retenait depuis des mois.

Après un moment qu'il n'aurait su dénombrer, trois constats simultanées s'offrirent à Harry. Premièrement, il remarqua que ses pas l'avaient guidé sur le Chemin de Traverse et que ses yeux étaient posés sur l'enseigne "Au pays des merveilles", à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Deuxièmement, Blaise Zabini se tenait sous cette même enseigne et le fixait de son regard brun et bien trop intense. Troisièmement…

\- Je n'ai pas mal, souffla-t-il, effleurant la cicatrice à son visage de ses doigts.

Un sourire immense fleurit sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux émeraudes dansait une lueur nouvelle, différente. Le temps d'une seconde, il oublia son rendez-vous chez son psychomage, son souvenir trop douloureux pour l'accepter, sa relation détruite avec Blaise ; il n'y avait plus que l'instant présent et son absence totale de douleur.

Perdu dans l'euphorie de ses pensées, Harry ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il se passa quand il se retrouva collé à un corps robuste et que deux lèvres vinrent attraper les siennes, impérieuses. Les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants le long de son corps, l'Auror mit un temps qui lui semblât infini à décrypter la chaleur qui enfla dans sa poitrine, les papillons qui voltigeaient dans son ventre et la légèreté soudaine qu'il ressentait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaise se détacha de lui, reculant de plusieurs pas et que le regard de Harry se perdit sur la bouche de l'homme que l'information se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la partie consciente de son esprit. L'Auror déglutit, incapable de déchiffrer les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage de son ancien compagnon.

\- Bl-

\- Blaise ?

La deuxième voix venait de derrière Blaise. Dans l'encadrement de la porte du magasin, l'homme qu'Harry avait aperçu trois semaines auparavant les regardait, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ?

Harry n'était pas prêt à la douleur qu'il ressentit en entendant la réponse de Blaise.

\- Oui Liam, tout va bien. J'arrive.

_Liam. _

« Il a rencontré quelqu'un, il y a un peu moins d'un. »

« Il s'appelle Liam, c'est un botaniste. »

La liesse et l'euphorie que l'Auror ressentait quelques minutes auparavant s'étaient envolées, remplacées par une pierre lourde et acérée qui lui entaillait l'estomac. Harry n'attendit pas d'en voir plus, ne chercha pas à en entendre plus. L'âme en peine et le regret au coeur, il fit demi-tour sans un regard pour Blaise et, tandis que ses pas le ramenaient chez lui, la douleur alors inexistante quelques secondes plus tôt ne cessa de croître.

Il ne songea pas à transplaner, perdu dans un océan de souffrance qu'il était loin de maîtriser et il vacillait quand il arriva dans le hall du Gardien des Secrets. Un employé de l'hôtel l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien Mr Potter ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit un vertige, plus fort que les précédents le saisir. D'un mouvement rendu gauche par la douleur, il s'accrocha à l'homme devant lui, laissant échapper un gémissement.

\- J'ai besoin de me reposer, c'est tout, parvint-il à souffler.

L'employé acquiesça.

\- Laissez-moi vous conduire jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il remettait toute sa confiance à l'homme. Son corps entier n'était que douleur. La cicatrice de son torse pulsait à rythme effréné, la brûlure de sa cuisse semblait vouloir se rappeler elle aussi à son bon souvenir, la partie droite de son visage n'était que souffrance et, à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait, son sang pulsait dans son crâne.

_Psychosomatique._

La pensée réussit à se faufiler quelque part dans les méandres du mal. Harry savait très bien que la plupart de ses douleurs, à défaut d'être totalement psychosomatiques, étaient dépendantes de son état d'esprit. C'était pour cela que parmi toutes ses blessures, aucune n'atteignait le seuil de douleur qui oppressait actuellement son coeur.

\- Je suis un idiot, ricana-t-il, amer, un putain d'idiot.

\- Monsieur ? s'enquit l'employé.

\- Etage treize, fut la seule réponse qu'Harry lui fournit.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, le brun s'écroula finalement dans son lit. Sur le dos, un bras replié sur ses yeux, les jambes écartées, Harry attendit. Il attendit que son corps cessât de hurler, il attendit que son crâne se calmât, il attendit que son coeur se réparât. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement qu'il s'endormit.

_La pluie obstrue sa vision. Ses vêtements collent à sa peau et il sait que ses compagnons d'armes ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. Le bosquet derrière lequel ils sont cachés ne les protège que du vent, limitant les rafales de pluie battante. Ca fait près d'une heure qu'ils attendent, tapis dans l'ombre près à attaquer. _

_L'information qu'ils ont reçue indiquent que le QG est la bâtisse juste devant eux mais que les dirigeants du mouvement rebelle ne s'y retrouve qu'une fois par jour, sans laisser la moindre trace de leur passage. Ils savent que l'homme qui se fait appeler "Lumo" doit y retrouver "Fidel". Ils ne savent pas à quoi ressemble le deuxième individu, mais Marc a déjà été en contact avec Lumo sur une précédente mission d'infiltration. _

_Harry détache son regard du bâtiment en face de lui et le tourne sur sa droite. Marc lui sourit et hoche la tête. Derrière lui, Franco lève le pouce en l'air, signe que tout va bien pour lui malgré les trombes d'eau qui leur sont tombées dessus. L'Auror pivote ensuite son cou vers la gauche. Là il croise le regard de Katherina, la plus jeune de leur groupe, d'un an la cadette d'Harry, puis les orbes souriants de Pierre. _

_Harry a une confiance absolue en son équipe. Ils l'ont tous accepté malgré son jeune âge, reconnaissant son talent et ses capacités de stratèges. Il a avec lui les quatre personnes les plus à même de réaliser cette missions, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas demandé de renfort. Ce n'est pas la peine. _

_Un mouvement dans son champ périphérique de vision le rappelle à l'instant présent. Un homme, de grande stature, avance vers la maison. Harry interroge du regard Marc. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils puis acquiesce. _

_C'est leur homme. _

_Il n'en faut pas plus à Harry. Chrono en main, il regarde les secondes passer et voit une autre silhouette infiltrer le bâtiment. Quinze minutes après que Lumo soit entré, son équipe et lui se lance à l'assaut. Tout est organisé, à la seconde près. Ils ont déjà repéré le bâtiment. Harry connaît les salles et les couloirs par coeur, il en a un plan représenté dans la tête._

_Il entre par la porte principale, secondé par Marc, tandis que Katherina passe par le toit, et Franco et Pierre par l'arrière, où la fenêtre est restée ouverte. Dans le couloir, les lattes du plancher sous ses pieds craquent et il grimace, espérant ne pas avoir été entendu. Il se retourne pour faire signe à Marc mais son coéquipier n'est plus là._

_Au même moment, une odeur de souffre s'impose à ses narines et son cerveau comprend l'inévitable. Il voit ce qu'il n'a pas vu plus tôt, il voit ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre des jours plus tôt. Le fait que Marc connaisse le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, le fait que Marc a reconnu l'homme sous la pluie battante alors que sa silhouette n'était qu'ombre, le fait que Marc a rencontré Lumo, des années plus tôt._

_Il a juste le temps de faire demi-tour, n'a aucun moyen de prévenir les autres. Alors qu'il passe la porte par laquelle il est entré, quelques secondes plus tôt, un souffle violent le projette hors du bâtiment et le bruit d'une explosion le rend sourd. _

_Il tombe dans la boue, incapable de se relever. Devant ses yeux, une paire de bottes qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Les bottes de son escouade. Le premier coup de pied lui casse le nez et lui vrille le crâne. Le deuxième lui coupe le souffle et le fait se plier en deux. Le troisième le retourne, sur le dos. _

_Harry voit Marc comme il aurait dû le voir depuis le premier jour, un air hideux sur le visage. L'homme s'accroupit et appuie sa baguette sur son visage. Ses lèvres bougent mais Harry n'entend rien._

_Il est dans une salle obscure, chaque membre de son corps le fait souffrir. Les muscles de ses bras sont raidis d'être maintenus dans la même position depuis trop longtemps. Harry ne se souvient pas de la moitié des tortures qu'il a subies. La seule blessure dont il se rappelle est celle qui marque désormais la droite de son visage, la plus récente._

_Un étouffement se fait entendre et la porte de son cageot s'ouvre. Devant lui, Katherina se tient immobile, le visage, les bras et le corps entier ravagé par des boursoufflures et la morsure des flammes de l'explosion. Derrière elle, Marc est étendu au sol, le visage figé dans un dernier rictus d'horreur. _

_Harry ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche, soutenant Katherina. La femme l'a aidé à trouver sa baguette et à sortir avant de s'écrouler. Il la porte depuis, mais il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne dit plus rien. Son cerveau n'est cependant pas prêt à accepter l'idée, pas prêt à classer l'information. Il lui faut pourtant le faire quand, dans un dernier effort, sa compagne d'arme, sa sauveuse, lui murmure de l'achever._

_Harry refuse, résiste, argumente, espère. _

_Harry hurle, pleure. _

_Harry pose Katherina par terre, la serre dans ses bras, lui souffle des mots réconfortants et alors qu'elle fixe son regard azur sur lui, seule partie de son visage rescapée de l'explosion, il attrape sa baguette. _

_Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, le désespoir broie son coeur et noie son âme._

_\- Avada…_

_Harry ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche, soutenant Katherina. La femme l'a aidé à sortir et à trouver sa baguette avant de s'écrouler. Il la porte depuis, mais il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne dit plus rien. Son cerveau n'est cependant pas prêt à accepter l'idée, pas prêt à classer l'information. Il lui faut pourtant le faire quand, dans un dernier effort, sa compagne d'arme, sa sauveuse, lui murmure de l'achever._

_Harry refuse, résiste, argumente, espère. _

_Harry hurle, pleure. _

_Harry pose Katherina par terre, la serre dans ses bras, lui souffle des mots réconfortants. Il se détache d'elle, mais ce n'est plus Katherina. Non c'est quelqu'un d'autre, un visage qu'il ne peut oublier, un visage qu'il a aimé, un visage qu'il a embrassé et qu'il a chéri. _

_Et alors qu'il se voit attraper la baguette à ses côtés, Harry hurle. Encore et encore, à s'en casser la voix. Il hurle mais ne peut rien faire. _

_Lentement, il se voit pointer sa baguette sur Blaise._

_\- Avada Kedavra._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son souffle était court et une terreur cognait au fond de la poitrine. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri muet et l'oreiller sous sa tête était humide de larmes versées durant son sommeil. Après de longues secondes, une longue plainte aiguë parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et il lui fallut un laps de temps pour comprendre qu'elle provenait de sa propre gorge.

Il scella ses lèvres, déglutit et se releva dans son lit, avant de s'asseoir sur un rebord. Les coudes sur les genoux, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il resta ainsi un moment avant d'attraper sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et de lancer un Tempus.

03h12.

Il soupira et, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il fut accueilli par un hululement joyeux de Anastasia qui prit son envol et vint se poser sur son épaule droite, inclinant sa tête pour caresser de son bec la joue blessée du brun.

\- N'es-tu pas en train de chasser à cette heure-ci ?

Un nouveau hululement qu'Harry ne chercha pas comprendre lui répondit. Anastasia avait accès à l'extérieur par une trappe spécifiquement conçue au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Par un miracle, ou simplement par magie mais pour Harry cela revenait souvent au même, là où un sorcier arrivait sur l'ascenseur, les hiboux, chouettes et autres animaux de compagnie se retrouvaient dehors quand ils passaient cette trape.

L'Auror atteignit finalement la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Alors qu'il s'adossait au plan de travail, son regard se posa sur l'horloge. Il la fixa plusieurs minutes, perdu dans une réflexion intense, puis, comme possédé, Harry posa violemment son verre d'eau, faisant sursauter la chouette sur son épaule. Il combla la distance qui le séparait de l'artefact et ouvrit la trappe surplombant le cadran.

Ses doigts attrapèrent l'aiguille à l'effigie de Blaise et alors qu'Harry s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire ce geste, il ouvrit l'horloge d'un coup de baguette et replaça l'élément manquant sur le cadran. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa puis l'aiguille se mit à bouger, lentement, réalisant dans un premier temps un tour complet.

Harry la vit passer par toutes les émotions une première fois avant de s'arrêter, puis de redémarrer, de s'arrêter à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Son coeur rata un battement tandis que l'aiguille se mouvait à l'opposée de toutes les autres. Tandis que Neville, Hermione, Ron et Luna semblait profiter d'un sommeil paisible, Blaise alternait entre "Colère" et "Tristesse".

Avec une pointe de culpabilité, l'Auror se demanda si c'était sa faute. Il effleura du bout des doigts le cadran, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Anastasia s'envola jusqu'à son perchoir et quand Harry fut installé, son regard ne quitta plus l'artefact. Il observa des heures durant l'aiguille se déplacer à un rythme irrégulier entre les deux émotions. Ce ne fut que vers six heures du matin, alors que Blaise semblait enfin tomber dans un sommeil agité qu'Harry s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par des coups légers. Papillonnant des yeux, il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre où il se trouvait. Alors que les coups étaient répétés, Harry s'assit sur le canapé, se remémorant le cauchemar de la nuit. Il se frotta le visage d'une main et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais la lumière qui inondait le salon lui faisait penser qu'il devait être près de midi. Traînant les pieds, vaguement conscient que les élancements de son torse étaient de retour, il tapota de sa baguette la porte et murmura un Alohomora. L'effet fut immédiat et cette dernière se dématérialisa, laissant apparaître une silhouette trop bien connue. Harry déglutit, se demandant combien de fois le destin allait s'acharner contre lui.

\- Salut Harry, fit Blaise, ses yeux bruns plongés dans le regard émeraude.

La gorge nouée, l'Auror fut incapable de lui répondre. Malgré les années, il perdait toujours ses moyens face à Blaise. Alors qu'il était capable de garder la face avec ses amis, qu'il pouvait diriger une équipe d'hommes et de femmes d'une main de fer quelque soit la situation, l'homme en face de lui mettait toujours son cerveau en effervescence.

\- Je peux entrer ? s'enquit son ex-compagnon.

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux et se décala sur le côté, laissant passer Blaise. Aussitôt fait, la porte réapparut, lui donnant le sentiment de sceller son destin. Alors que l'autre homme s'avançait vers le salon, Harry l'observa comme il n'avait pas pu le faire lors de leurs deux rencontres précédentes.

Blaise s'habillait toujours avec autant de classe, vêtu de jeans et de chemises qui lui allaient parfaitement, surement créés uniquement pour lui. Les yeux émeraudes parcoururent les épaules carrées, le dos qu'il savait musclé, s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur le fessier avant de descendre le long des jambes de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé.

\- Tu as une chouette ?

La voix le sortit de ses pensées et Harry posa son regard sur Anastasia qui somnolait.

\- Anastasia.

Il maudit son incapacité à formuler une phrase correcte. Blaise se retourna alors, l'observant à son tour, et son visage s'écarquilla légèrement.

\- Je… je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

Harry baissa les yeux et rencontra la peau nue de ses jambes et de son torse. Il avait oublié qu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

\- J'ai dormi dans le canapé. Je vais enfiler quelque chose.

Il savait qu'il ne répondait pas réellement à la question, mais l'Auror n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre, attrapa un t-shirt et un pantalon à la va-vite et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir, il se dévisagea, pleurant presque de dépit. Des cernes noires pochaient ses yeux et sa plaie à l'oeil semblait encore plus boursouflée que d'habitude.

D'un geste rapide il enfila ses vêtements et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, grimaçant quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Soupirant, il retrouva Blaise dans le salon, prêt à affronter son ex-compagnon, ou du moins l'espérait-il. Maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé, il avait pleinement conscience de la fatigue et la souffrance qui embrumaient son cerveau.

Son coeur rata un nouveau battement, encore un, quand il vit où se tenait Blaise, juste devant l'horloge. En une fraction de secondes, les images de la nuit s'imposèrent à lui : il avait remis l'aiguille sur le cadran. Ce même cadran que Blaise fixait.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais jetée.

La voix de l'homme était indéchiffrable pour Harry. Il avait le sentiment d'y entendre douleur, espoir et autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Que fais-tu là Blaise ?

La façon dont il prononça ces quelques mots fut bien moins virulente que prévue et lui donnait le sentiment d'être un enfant brisé. Blaise se retourna et lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

\- Ecoute Blaise, tu-

\- Non ! l'interrompit l'homme. S'il te plait, réponds au moins à cette question. Tu n'as jamais voulu répondre à mes interrogations quand tu m'as quitté, alors s'il te plait… s'il te plait.

Le coup porté était bas mais légitime et la culpabilité envahit Harry. Il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de retenir la vague d'émotions qui jaillit en lui.

\- Je vais bien Blaise.

\- Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, mais je te promets que ça va, ce n'est pas si horrible.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Harry se demanda combien de temps allait durer ce simulacre de conversation, car c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait. Blaise n'était surement pas venu ici pour rencontrer sa chouette et s'enquérir de sa santé. Harry attendait avec appréhension les reproches qui allaient venir. Il n'en fut rien.

\- J'ai reçu ta lettre.

Oh. Donc il s'agissait de ça. La lettre. Un moment de faiblesse qui était presque sorti de l'esprit de l'Auror.

\- Blaise, soupira Harry. Ne te fie pas à ce que j'ai dit dans cette lettre. J'étais… j'étais _ailleurs_ quand je l'ai écrite. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, je ne sais même plus ce que j'y ai mis.

Ce qu'il disait était à moitié vrai. Il avait écrit une lettre à Blaise quand l'équipe de Médicomages l'avait retrouvé, un jour à peine après la mort - son meurtre - de Katherina. En état de choc, les pensées volatiles, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte un parchemin et une plume. Alors même que la plaie à son oeil l'empêchait de voir correctement, que son poignet gauche était fracturé à multiples endroits, que des hématomes noirs recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps, avant même qu'on puisse le soigner, il avait écrit à Blaise.

Là où il mentait à l'homme, c'est qu'il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il se rappelait parfaitement des mots qui avaient été les siens, formant trois simples phrases. Trois phrases sibyllines mais qui sur le moment lui avaient semblé si logiques, pleines de sens.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer Blaise. Je suis un meurtrier. Tu me manques._

Il avait envoyé la lettre dans un brouillard, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et ça n'avait été que de nombreux jours plus tard qu'il avait compris la portée réelle de son geste. Il avait été trop tard pour annuler l'envoi et Harry avait espéré que le service postal international perde son courrier.

\- Tu y dis que tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer.

Harry n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre ces mots, encore moins de la bouche de Blaise mais il était incapable de l'arrêter.

\- Tu y dis que tu es un meurtrier.

Les larmes qui envahirent ses yeux furent celles qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Tu y dis que je te manque.

\- Tais-toi Blaise.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

\- Tu sais à quel point ça a été douloureux pour moi de voir ton nom sur la lettre quand je l'ai reçue ?

_Tu sais à quel point ça été douloureux pour moi d'écrire ton nom sur cette lettre ?_

\- Tu sais à quel point ça a été douloureux de lire ces mots après trois ans sans une nouvelle ?

_Tu sais à quel point ça a été douloureux de les écrire ? _

Les pensées d'Harry se mélangeaient aux paroles de Blaise. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était sa propre souffrance ou celle de l'autre qu'il ressentait.

\- J'avais enfin réussi à t'oublier. J'avais enfin réussi à passer à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais rencontré Liam et tout allait bien. Je venais d'ouvrir mon magasin, avais mes premiers clients fidèles. Tu étais enfin sorti de ma putain de vie.

Blaise cria les derniers mots et une rage pure déformait ses traits. Il avait diminué de quelques pas la distance qui les séparait, mais Harry n'osait pas bouger.

\- Tout allait bien. Et là je reçois ta foutue lettre. Dans laquelle tu dis que tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer, dans laquelle tu me dis que _je te manque_.

Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'autre.

\- Et là, juste comme ça, tu détruis tout. La patience avec laquelle j'ai rebâti ma vie, l'espace de confort que je me suis créé, tout tombe en ruine parce que tu m'écris que _je te manque._

Une nouvelle fois, Blaise hurla les derniers mots. Il avait comblé le vide entre leurs corps et Harry sentit deux mains attraper violemment son col de t-shirt. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Blaise à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu me jettes comme une merde, me dis que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi, que tu t'es bien amusé, me laisse le coeur brisé, disparaît trois putains d'années et il suffit d'une lettre, de trois mots pour que je me rappelle à quel point je t'aime.

Des larmes inondaient désormais les joues d'Harry tandis que son coeur était en proie à la plus terrible des décisions.

\- Tu es un salaud Potter, un sacré salaud. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre à ma question, et d'y répondre honnêtement : Comment. Vas. Tu ?

L'Auror était complétement perdu. Il s'était attendu à bien plus de reproches que ça, à bien plus d'insultes, qu'il méritait totalement. Il s'était attendu à la sensation d'un poing sur son visage, sur son torse, mais encore une fois il n'en fut rien. Blaise le relâcha et recula d'un pas, les yeux fermés. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Je vais faire du thé, tu as intérêt à être prêt à parler quand ce sera fait.

Juste comme ça, Blaise se dirigea dans la cuisine, laissant Harry perdu au milieu du salon, le coeur battant bien trop fort pour son bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que… finit-il pas déclarer, de longues minutes trop tard, alors qu'il entendait le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui boue.

Blaise finit par revenir, deux tasses et une théière voltigeant devant lui et Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. D'un mouvement de baguette souple, le propriétaire du Pays des Merveilles les fit se poser sur la table basse face au canapé et se retourna vers l'Auror. Son visage n'était pas emprunt de la même colère que plus tôt mais il restait fermé.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

N'imaginant pas un seul instant contredire l'ordre, Harry bougea enfin ses jambes et se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils tandis que Blaise s'asseyait dans le canapé. Un silence lourd s'installa alors que le deuxième attendait que l'Auror s'exprime.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, arriva enfin à prononcer Harry, d'une voix faible.

\- Tu n'as qu'à commencer par le début, lui suggéra Blaise.

Face à l'interrogation qui transparut dans le regard émeraude, il rajouta :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté. Pourquoi tu as agi comme un salaud.

\- Je…

Harry n'eut pas la force de se battre, de chercher à argumenter, de dire que chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là était vrai. Il en avait assez de souffrir.

\- J'étais persuadé que je ne sortirais pas vivant de cette mission et finalement, ça a presque été le cas. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'attendes alors que j'allais surement jamais revenir.

\- Et tu t'es dit que le mieux était donc de me larguer comme une merde ?

Les mots étaient durs mais si criant de vérité qu'Harry détourna le regard.

\- Je me suis dit qu'en agissant comme ça, ça serait plus facile pour toi.

Un ricanement amer lui répondit.

\- Plus facile, répéta Blaise, blasé. Tu sais… il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que tu avais simplement voulu rompre parce que tu partais. Et quand ça a été enfin le cas, je me suis demandé où j'avais merdé. Je me suis demandé ce que j'avais fait, ou ce que je n'avais pas fait, pour que tu penses que me quitter était la meilleure solution.

\- Ce n'était pas toi, s'étrangla Harry. Je voulais… je pensais… je savais que ça ne te dérangeait pas, que tu avais accepté mon métier et toutes ses contraintes. Mais je me sentais un putain d'égoïste en te les imposant.

Le soupir las de Blaise valut toutes les réponses du monde.

\- Et ensuite ? s'enquit-il, sans chercher à continuer sur ce sujet infertile. Après avoir reçu ta lettre, j'espèrais avoir de tes nouvelles quand tu serais rentré.

Le silence qui suivit fut des plus lourds et stressants. Blaise avait son regard posé sur Harry tandis que ce dernier refusait que les mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. L'image de son reflet balafré s'impose à lui.

\- Regarde-moi Blaise, prononce-t-il, la voix brisée. Regarde mon visage. Tu as vu mon corps tout à l'heure, tu as vu les nouvelles cicatrices. Je suis à peine réparable. Chaque regard que je pose sur mon corps me rappelle à quel point je suis brisé. Tu n'as pas à accepter tout ça, je n'ai pas à t'imposer d'aimer le monstre de Frankenstein.

Avouer cette pensée était le plus difficile pour Harry. Au fond de lui, il espérait encore un peu que Blaise se fichait de tout ça, que Blaise pourrait l'aimer tout de même, pourrait le trouver beau. Il avait imaginé tant de fois son retour à Londres, trouvant Blaise chez lui, lui annonçant son retour comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il suffisait cependant d'un regard dans le miroir pour faner le moindre espoir qui tentait de fleurir.

\- Tu n'es pas-

\- Je suis un meurtrier, Blaise.

Les mots étaient sans appel, réfutant toute possibilité de les contredire.

\- On en a déjà parlé Harry, c'était toi ou lui. Voldemort n'était plus humain, à peine un être vivant. Il n'était que noirceur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, s'étrangla l'Auror.

Dans sa tête, les images de Katherina s'imposèrent à lui. Katherina en train de rire sous la tente, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour leur mission. Katherina et son regard plein de confiance. Katherina qui lui annonce qu'elle espère rentrer pour les cinq ans de son fils. Katherina, le corps ravagé par les flammes. Katherina, son regard ancré dans le sien, qui le supplie de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Je l'ai tuée, explose Harry, s'autorisant à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque-là : pleurer en racontant les événements. Elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans et je l'ai tuée. Elle avait un fils, Mathéo. Il va avoir cinq ans tu sais et il n'aura aucun souvenir de sa mère. Elle était là, juste là. Devant moi. Je suis un meurtrier, j'ai tué sa mère.

Il continua ainsi, débitant des phrases les unes après les autres à un rythme effréné, lâchant parfois de longs sanglots. Même face à son psychomage, face au docteur Rubor, il ne s'était jamais abandonné ainsi. Mais il était si fatigué, il avait si mal et Blaise lui retournait le cerveau.

Il ne vit pas l'expression de tristesse infini qui se peignit sur le visage de son ex amant. Il ne le vit pas se lever pour se rapprocher et s'agenouiller devant lui. Il ne le vit pas le prendre doucement dans ses bras, mais aussitôt que ce fut fait, Harry s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, hurlant contre l'épaule de Blaise, froissant sa chemise.

Harry ne sut pas comment il arriva dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être levé ni avoir été porté par Blaise. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête calée dans un oreiller, fixant le plafond de ses yeux rougis, Blaise assis sur le rebord du lit. Les premiers mots s'écoulèrent entre ses lèvres naturellement, lui faisant l'effet d'un sirop contre la toux. Chaque nouvelle phrase prononcée était comme un baume sur ses cicatrices, les apaisant à défaut de les faire disparaître intégralement.

L'Auror raconta tout à Blaise, depuis sont départ de l'Angleterre jusqu'à son retour. Il lui narra comment ils avaient infiltré la bande de Fidel, comment ils s'étaient renseignés sur les différents membres qui la composaient. Il lui décrivit Pierre, Franco, Katherina et Marc. Il lui relata la trahison de ce dernier, l'explosion et comment il avait dû achever Katherina. Il termina par l'équipe de Médicomages qui l'avait retrouvé, soigné, gardé en quarantaine avant de lui annoncer qu'il retournait à Londres.

Durant près de deux heures, Blaise l'écouta silencieux, n'émettant ni commentaire ni jugement. Quand Harry se tut, l'homme se leva et s'étira et l'Auror comprit que s'était fini. Définitivement. Blaise aurait peut-être pu le pardonner s'il s'était simplement comporté comme un salaud, il aurait peut-être pu accepter les plaies qui habillaient son corps, mais comment pourrait-il supporter de vivre avec un meurtrier ?

Harry ferma les yeux et s'enferma dans ses pensées. Il préférait encore voir se dessiner sur ses paupières le visage sans vie de Katherina qu'être spectateur du départ de Blaise. Quand il entendit le bruit de la porte qui se dématérialisait, il retint un nouveau sanglot, décrétant qu'il avait suffisamment pleuré. Il écouta les pas de Blaise qui se dirigeait dans le salon et se prépara à ne plus les entendre du tout.

C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que revoir Blaise lui ferait autant d'effets, ni que ses sentiments auraient grandi à ce point. Il avait espéré que trois ans suffiraient à tarir les battements de son coeur à la vue de l'homme, à effacer les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac au son de sa voix, à refroidir la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

\- Tu sais, fit une voix à sa gauche, j'étais venu ici avec un objectif bien précis.

Harry ouvrit les yeux violemment, surpris.

\- Hier quand je t'ai vu, si stupidement heureux devant mon magasin, à sourire comme un idiot parce que tu n'avais plus mal, tu étais tellement beau. Alors je t'ai embrassé. Ça m'est apparu comme une nécessité sur le coup.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui écoutait Blaise parler dans un silence, n'osant pas l'interrompre.

\- Et puis tu es reparti comme ça, sans dire un mot, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. J'ai cru avoir le coeur brisé une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ça Potter, tu le sais ?

Toujours allongé, Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement léger de tête.

\- Alors j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, à la souffrance que tu m'infligeais. A ton foutu égoïsme. J'étais tellement… tellement en colère et tellement déprimé.

L'Auror eut envie de lui dire qu'il le savait, qu'il l'avait observé une partie de la nuit, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Quand je me suis levé ce matin, j'avais la ferme intention de venir chez toi, de te faire dire toutes les excuses du monde puis de te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Je pensais te balancer des mots encore plus blessants que ceux que tu m'as sortis. Je voulais voir l'éclat de tes yeux se ternir de regrets et de désespoir.

La voix du brun s'étrangla sur ses derniers mots.

\- Et puis tu m'as ouvert la porte. Avec tes cernes, ta souffrance et tes yeux déjà si tourmentés.

Harry attendit la suite, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Blaise. Il l'entendit se rapprocher, sentit le matelas de son lit s'abaisser sur sa droite. L'Auror se figea quand des doigts vinrent effleurer son visage, redessinant les traits de la cicatrice qui barrait son arcade et sa joue.

\- Mais tu as déjà tellement souffert Harry et le prix que tu as payé est bien trop élevé.

A ce moment, l'Auror eut envie de s'abandonner complètement. Les dernières réticences que lui sussurait son esprit brisé étaient prêtes à s'évaporer, mais les paroles d'Hannah s'imposèrent.

« Il a rencontré quelqu'un, il y a un peu moins d'un an. Il nous l'a présenté au mois de novembre et ça à l'air plutôt sérieux. »

Il lui fallut regrouper la moindre parcelle de courage en lui pour parler.

\- Liam…

\- Liam et moi avons rompu, il y a un peu plus de trois mois. Et avant que tu poses la question : oui, c'est à cause de toi. A cause de ta lettre. On ne l'a dit à personne. Je crois que Liam espérait encore que je "revienne à la raison" et moi… je me disais que si j'attendais suffisamment, j'arriverais encore à t'oublier.

\- Désolé, murmure Harry, la voix rauque d'avoir trop parlé, trop pleuré.

\- Que les choses soient claires Potter : ce n'est pas parce que j'ai renoncé à te faire souffrir que je t'ai déjà pardonné ! Il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts.

\- Hum.

\- Et si tu oses, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, me refaire ce coup-là je t'émascule, donne tes bourses à manger aux veracrasses d'Hagrid, te force à regarder et je t'assassine ensuite.

\- Hum.

\- Et tu n'as pas inté-

\- Je t'aime.

Face au mutisme soudain de Blaise, leurs regards vrillés l'un dans l'autre, Harry eut peur de s'être trompé. Après tout son ex (futur nouveau ?) compagnon ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il faudrait du temps et des efforts ? Le temps lui sembla affreusement long tandis que le blanc s'éternisait. Il s'apprêtait à dire il ne savait quoi, juste pour changer de sujet, quand deux lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes, faisant s'entrechoquer leur front et leur nez.

Harry n'eut rien à faire de l'éclair de douleur qui traversa son front. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait à part la bouche de Blaise contre la sienne, la langue de Blaise qui écartait ses lèvres pour venir cueillir la sienne, le souffle de Blaise quand ils se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, la main de Blaise sur sa nuque.

D'une main, il attrapa le col de la chemise de l'homme et l'approcha un peu plus de lui, plaquant leur torse l'un contre l'autre. La position de Blaise, à moitié assis, à moitié avachi sur Harry n'était surement pas des plus confortables mais ce dernier s'en fichait royalement. Il n'y avait plus que Blaise et son odeur qui importait.

Harry en avait rêvé pendant trois ans, persuadé que ça n'arriverait plus jamais et pourtant Blaise était bien là, ravageant ses lèvres, murmurant son nom encore et encore entre chaque baiser. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand son amant, fatigué de se tordre la colonne vertébrale, passa une jambe au dessus des siennes, frôlant au passage son entrejambe, pour se positionner plus agréablement.

La bouche de Blaise migra ensuite plus haut sur le visage d'Harry, embrassant avec tendresse sa pommette droite, sa paupière et son arcade. Des frissons parcoururent le corps entier de l'Auror et ce fut à son tour de gémir le nom de son compagnon.

\- Bordel si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Harry. Si tu savais à quel point l'odeur de ta peau, le goût de tes baisers, tout.. tout chez toi m'a manqué.

Le souffle court, le coeur battant, Harry réussit à peine à prononcer un "Je sais." Oui, il savait, parce qu'à chaque nouvelle nuit passée loin de Blaise c'était un peu plus difficile. L'Auror sentit Blaise sourire contre sa peau, juste là où passait sa jugulaire, avant que sa langue, mutine, ne déclenche des micro-décharges électriques dans chacun de ses nerfs.

L'homme savait pertinemment comment faire. En trois ans, Blaise n'avait pas oublié les zones érogènes de son partenaire, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il suçota ainsi quelques secondes le creux de son cou, faisant glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun pour venir frôler du bout de ses doigts les hanches sensibles. Tandis que ses lèvres remontaient quelque peu, venant mordiller le lobe d'Harry, il pianota sur le torse de ce dernier une partition que lui seul maîtrisait.

Quand Harry faisait l'amour avec Blaise, il avait toujours l'habitude de comparer l'acte à un opéra, ou tout autre pièce musicale, dont l'autre homme était le chef d'orchestre. Blaise pouvait diriger le corps du brun du bout des doigts, le faire venir d'un mouvement de hanche ou d'un coup de langue. Il connaissait la moindre chose à connaître sur Harry. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste.

L'Auror savait être le seul à pouvoir faire jouir Blaise juste avec sa voix, il savait que personne d'autre n'avait pu le prendre avant lui, qu'il avait été le seul et il était persuadé que Liam n'avait jamais eu ce privilège. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge à la pensée du botaniste.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit bassement Blaise relevant son visage du torse désormais dénudé d'Harry.

\- Oui, s'exclama le brun, frustré.

\- Ah oui ? quoi ?

\- Tu t'es arrêté.

Un rire lui répondit et Harry se perdit dans les notes qu'il produisit. Si longtemps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

§ § §

Quand Harry se réveilla, bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, son premier réflexe fut de tâter l'emplacement à ses côtés. Blaise et lui s'étaient endormis, entrelacés, après que le premier lui eut fait tendrement l'amour. Ne pas le sentir contre lui à son éveil frustrait Harry plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Son coeur se glaça quand il ne sentit personne à ses côtés, il se dévissa le cou brusquement, molestant les muscles de sa nuque et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le vide absolu à sa droite. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'il avait rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais le fait qu'il était intégralement nu sous la couette et la présence de la chemise blanche qu'il apercevait par terre le rassura sur ce point.

Cependant, l'absence de Blaise et le froid de la place à côté de lui le firent penser au pire. Avec un soupir plaintif, il comprit que son amant était parti, prenant sûrement conscience de tout ce que lui avait raconté Harry une fois le trop plein d'émotions passé. L'Auror se passa une main lasse sur le visage, retenant une nouvelle fois les larmes qui pointaient.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de penser, mais arrête tout de suite.

Pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, Harry écarquilla les yeux, étonné d'entendre la voix de Blaise.

\- J'étais juste dans le salon, tout le monde n'a pas des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Harry déglutit, cherchant à cacher le désarroi qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Quelle heure est-t-il ?

\- Dix-sept, ça fait quatre heures que tu dors. J'étais venu voir si tu songeais émerger un jour. Ron et Hermione sont là.

Harry grimaça. Il n'était pas prêt à parler à ses meilleurs amis de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne savait même pas ce qu'_il venait de se passe_r et n'avait aucune idée d'où ils en étaient avec Blaise. Ce dernier dut comprendre ses pensées car il s'assit à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux, déclarant doucement :

\- Je leur ai dit que j'étais venu te voir pour parler et que je t'avais trouvé avec des cernes de plusieurs kilomètres de long et le crâne en compote, et que je t'avais couché, qu'on avait parlé un peu et que j'avais ensuite décider de rester pour veiller sur toi. Ce qui n'est pas fondamentalement faux, j'ai juste omis quelques détails.

Un sourire était né sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il avait expliqué la situation à Harry et une lueur bienveillante brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu te souviens quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je t'ai dit que je serais le Gardien de tes secrets ?

L'Auror acquiesça, la gorge serrée.

\- Tellement de choses ont changé depuis, parvint-il cependant à répondre.

\- Rien n'a changé amour, glissa Blaise avant de l'embrasser. A part peut-être que tu devras m'offrir des petits-déjeuners au lit plus souvent.

Un pointe de culpabilité s'éleva dans le regard émeraude, mais Harry tenta comme il put de la refréner. Il savait pertinemment que tout ne serait pas rose tous les jours, que les reproches tomberaient un jour ou l'autre et qu'il se demanderait tous les jours comment Blaise pouvait les choisir lui et ses démons, et comment il pouvait lui pardonner tous ses actes.

Ils devraient réapprendre à sortir ensemble, après leurs trois années de séparations. Il leur faudra gérer la question de son retour au travail, dans un mois, des départs et de la distance. Ils devront vivre avec le regard de leurs amis, constamment inquiets pour eux. Mais, alors que toutes ces pensées traversaient l'esprit de l'Auror, Blaise sortit de sa chambre en lui lançant un regard brillant d'émotions et une chaleur naquit dans le creux de sa poitrine, inondant tout son torse.

Ils feraient les choses petit à petit, à leur rythme, et pour Harry, cela commençait par se lever, prendre une douche et confronter ses deux meilleurs amis.

§ § §

**Et voilà ! **

**L'histoire n'aurait absolument pas dû ressembler à ce à quoi elle ressemble, mais celles et ceux qui écrivent savent qu'on ne décide pas toujours de ce que font nos personnages ! J'aurais aimé développer un peu plus le personnage de Blaise mais le manque évident d'inspiration pour l'histoire principale m'a fait prendre une autre direction ! **

**Cependant, l'important, c'est que le rendu final me plait et j'espère que ça a été le cas pour vous aussi ! **

**N'hésiter pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**A bientôt, **

**Pauu-Aya**


End file.
